


Gam Gam

by BleedingHeart911



Category: Ever After High, Strange Magic - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingHeart911/pseuds/BleedingHeart911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briar goes with Faybelle to her home in the Fairy Kingdom and the frenemy learns a few secrets about her villainess. For SM fans, this is about Bog/Marianne's kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gam Gam

All rights reserved

FYGEWUFEGYFEGYUEFYGEFGYEUFWEFWGYUEFGWYUEFWGYUEFWGYUEFGYUEFGYUEFGYEFWYGEFWYGUEFWGUYFEYGUWEFWGYUEFGWYUEFWYGUEFYGWUEFGWYUEFYGWUEYFGWUEGYFUWGYEFUW

 

“Faybelle Thorn to Headmaster Grim’s office.” The bored-to-tears secretary said over a spearkcom,“Now.”

Bouncing her white-with-a-streak-of-turquoise hair in a glow of superiority the cheerleader captain told her team, in the sweetest tone, “You think this is hard? I’m going to leave you meatbags and if you’re not exactly how I left you you’ll be chewing on gravel, capiche?”

Hunter held up the center of star shape-pyramid. He had four girls weighed in his hands and all the strength to hold them. He wasn’t so sure his teammates felt as sturdy. With strained smiles they nodded to their captain before she flutter her sliver wings above and towards the Headmaster’s window.

Picky tubster won’t let a girl pop in through an easy window, instead I have to stomp my way through the hall like a two-bit Hood, Faybelle thought as she walked up to the ogre secretary’s desk. She noticed the fairy’s arrival and rang a small bell; the Headmaster’s doors opened.

Faybelle put on a smile when she saw the Headmaster. She let it slip into a real look of surprise when she saw an older fairy woman sitting in in a chair across from Grim. The woman had short, spikey wood-brown hair with amber eyes circled with dark eyeshadow.

“Mom? What’s all this?” Faybelle asked. 

“Hey, baby.” The Dark Fairy said to her daughter, a tone of sadness around the edges. “I’m here about some bad news.”

Faybelle sighed heavily, “Yeah, I didn’t stick with Sword, Track& Shield but Mom, seriously, that one is not on me.”

Grim noticed her quick gaze on him. He cleared his throat, “Ms.Thorn, I am sorry to say that the bad news comes not from my school but from…your home.”

The Dark Fairy walked to her daughter and took her moon-grey hands into her own sunkissed (nails painted dark red) hands. “My belle, Gam-Gam has passed on.”

Faybelle wondered what rude witch had just shot her through the chest with broken glass and cold oatmeal. Oh wait, that’s my heart. Faybelle breathed in and out, in and out.

“Old dame had it coming, she was so old. So tough. So short. Gam Gam” Fayebelle broke at the end and hugged her mother. The Dark Fairy rubbed her daughter’s back.

“I am very sorry for your lost, Ms. Thorn. Of course you are excused from classes for the week to attend your grandmother’s funeral. We’ll send you your thronework later and-”

The fairy girl sobbed loudly at Grim’s sentence, her wings drooped down. She felt her mother’s larger violet wings curl over in a hug. The purple membranes were a blanket of familiarity that Faybelle was embarrassed to be in swarmed. The young fairy gently let go of her mother wiped her thick eyelashes.

“Lost your grip there.” The Dark Fairy stated.

That’s her way of saying we both went too soft for a moment. Faybelle put ice back into her eyes. “It won’t happen again anytime soon.”

The fairy in the red pants gave a we’ll-see look. “If you say so.”

F9EUE9R9EUE9RU9ERUEUE9R9EUE9RU9ERUE9RUE9RUE9UU9ERUE9E9RUE9RUE9UU9ERUE9RUE9RUE9URF9EUE9R9EUE9RU9ERUE9RUE9RUE9UU9ERUE9RUE9RUE9UR99

As Faybelle packed her bag her roommate tried to be kind. “I’m sorry about your Nana. In Wonderland sometimes rabbits pretend to die just so they can jump up out of holes and say ‘Who forgot the tea?’”

Faybelle glared at her roommate until her long white ears curled down.

“My Gam Gam is never going to hop again.” She clicked her suitcase closed to emphasize the distaste for Wonderland nonsense. 

“Sorry. For true.” Bunny quietly said.

There was a knock on the door. Faybelle was sick of looking at the scared, pink girl so she answered it, expecting to see her Mom. The guest was someone who dressed better in pink.

“Hey, Faye. Major feels about your Grandma.” Briar Beauty said as she held up a bouquet of blue and black roses.

“Thank you.” Faybelle said slowly, she took the flowers, touching the tip of Briar’s fingers as she did.

“It was Apple’s idea to give you flowers.” Briar said, “But I knew you wouldn’t take the red she picked. Ashlynn grew these herself.”

Faybelle’s fingers flexed over the steam of the roses, she felt the thorns had been removed. “Is that all you have to say?”

“Watch the attitude and I’ll tell you about how I was going to offer to go with you to the funeral.” Briar said, holding up her stuffed backpack.

“Looking to ditch ‘shoe-fitting class’?” Faybelle asked, she actually was happy to have Briar go along.

“I don’t need you for that.” Briar said, matching Faybelle’s snark. “You’re my frenemy, and even with all the crazy changes going on these days that does matter to me on beanstalk tall and mermaid deep levels.”

The platinum-haired girl raised her shoulders, “Oh, BeeBee.” She turned her face towards the long-eared girl, “Now that’s how you comfort someone, Bunny!”

UHUHGRHUIGRUHIGRHIURGGREHUIGREHUIGREHUIGRHEUIGHRUEIRGEHUIHRUGGRHUIGRHUIGRHUIGRHUIGREUHIHUIERIGUHERGHUEUEIEIEIEIEEIIEIGRUHGRUHGRHUGRUHRGUHEIIGHRUREGUHIERGIUHERGHUIERHUGIHUGREUHREGIEGRHIUGREHUIREGHU

Briar had a full duffel bag over her shoulder. She wasn’t into animals touching her items, her pro-beastly-rights cousin convinced her against secondary creatures as servants and while there were plenty of nice boys around she didn’t want to slow down Faybelle.  
It was perfect design for Faybelle to be in Briar’s story; neither liked a slow pace. Briar got bored usually in two seconds and Faybelle, while a scamp, was never boring. They truly made for good friends. The bother with their story, other than the part where Faybelle was to poison the Beauty to sleep for one hundred years, was how Faybelle was, by rule, not allowed to attend Briar’s parties. Briar had rebelliously offered Faybelle to crash anyway but Faybelle, ever-after proud of her destiny, declined the invites. 

“So through the mirror we go?” Briar asked as Faybelle lead them to a full-length mirror. The brunette princess didn’t see herself in the reflection. She did see a very tiny version of Faybelle hovering in the glass.

“You got it, gorgeous.” Faybelle said, her bag in the hand of a goblin Briar didn’t recognize. “Oh, heads up. We’re going to the Fairy Kingdom and things are going to be...different there.”

“How different?” Briar asked, she was wisely suspicious and youthfully excited.

“Just stay awake.” Faybelle said, a wicked smile.

“Hey, you’re still using my Berry Bluch lipjam?” Briar asked, though she knew she was right.

“It looks good on me.” Faybelle stated, she looked away from Briar.

Briar took Faybelle’s hand, the fairy imagined chocolate melting with mint.

“Let’s jump in already!” Briar said, a helmet already on.

Faybelle’s smile showed teeth. “Don’t blink.”

The girls put their left feet behind them. They took off and sprinted into the mirror.


End file.
